<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morgana Character Analysis by cronaisawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435347">Morgana Character Analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter'>cronaisawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma/Abuse and Media [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Meta, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Analysis of Morgana Pendragon from BBC's Merlin</p><p>Requested by grouchycritic7794 on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Mordred &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Morgause (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Uther Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trauma/Abuse and Media [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1, general analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: Canon Typical Violence, discussion of trauma &amp; child abuse </p><p>I made this its own story cuz it's hella long</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Introduction:</b>
</h2><p>Morgana Pendragon is one of the most key characters in Merlin. Her role is integral to the character arc of all of the other leads. Her story is about how someone can let their pain consume them whole. As an abuse victim and a member of a marginalised community, she is set up for being isolated and fearful. This alienation is turned both inward and outward making her deeply dangerous to herself and others. She takes this alienation to push almost everyone out of her life and force others to suffer the same way she did. Her righteous anger at her treatment by her father and society goes to waste when none is put to constructive ends. </p><p>She allows emptiness, fear and anger to consume her. She replaced her core beliefs with those of “others are out to hurt me” and “the only way to live is through the acquisition of power”. Her ability for both affective and cognitive empathy becomes suppressed as any joy she can drive comes from exerting control over others. She is compelled into implementing her obsessions around revenge and survival. Depression, obsessive thoughts, paranoia, fear and anger fill all corners of her mind leaving her without access to flexible thought and internal peace. </p>
<h2>
  <b>Analysis:</b>
</h2><p>At the start, she is living as a member of court and Uther’s ward. She continually butts heads with Uther. This is due to her being headstrong and fearless. This bravery and stubborn disposition causes more rifts as she is seen to be hysterical and as an object, leaving her subject to gaslighting and other forms of abuse. However, this rarely stops her from being involved when important. Morgana often works with Arthur and Merlin early on. The most key of these events being when they save Mordred. <em>(1x08)</em></p><p>However, her stubbornness isn’t all-consuming, while resisting being forced to do things she dislikes she is smart enough to know when to lie and when to bend the knee. Partly because as a child and young-adult she holds a mix of respect, love and fear towards Uther. She shows skills in court life, this is deeply important to understand as it becomes a useful skill when she works against the kingdom. But in the beginning, it shows someone who lives in the duality of wanting to assert herself and someone who absorbed the social rules she was raised with. </p><p>Morgana shows great care for those around her wanting them to be safe and happy. Often stepping up to speak on behalf of them, and generally treating even Gwen and Merlin, people considered her inferiors socially, with respect. Standing up for Gwen’s dad, helping protect Elador, helping feed peasants and trying to protect Gwen when they are attacked shows her kindness and loyalty. <em>(1x03, 1x08, 1x10-12)</em></p><p>She doesn’t have a consuming desire for power, no particular plan to marry into or otherwise acquire power. Her later turn to power is reactive and less of an innate drive. It also a drive to be the one who determines her future. </p><p>When Morgana’s powers start to grow we see the first shift in her character. The development of anxiety and depression colour the way she acts. It adds layers to her abuse and trauma. A great deal of gaslighting is used to convince her she is mistaken and to prevent the acknowledgement of her magic. Which we know Gaius has been hiding since she was a child visa via her prophetic nightmares. </p><p>This alienation is from the entire culture she grew up in. When she visits the druids in<em> The Nightmare Begins (2x03) </em>Morgana feels free and desires to stay, she just wants to be herself. </p><p>This is similar to the experience marginalised people experience in real life. She knows that if discovered her magic father figure/father would likely kill her. Morgana also believes her other loved ones would at the least disown her. </p><p>In reality, there is some nuance. Merlin acts as both an agent of the system while originally trying to help her and Gaius and Gwen would not wish harm on her. But Morgana is understandably afraid and full of anxiety to reach out for help. This anxiety, confusion, fear and alienation become the way she perceives the world. Life is Morgana, then everyone else. This pain drives a wedge between her and everyone she used to care for.</p><p>Outside of the gaslighting and threat of violence, she experiences from those close to her during <em>The Witchfinder (2x07)</em> we see her deal with mental assault from an outside force with no support from her family as they don’t understand. This makes her dysregulation, anxiety, depression and isolation worsen. </p><p>The next two key events in her first character transformation can be seen at the end of season two. First, Morgana meets Morgause (<em>2x08)</em> and automatically feels a connection to her. Second, Morgana is pushed to verbally disown Uther due to his treatment of Avalar and by extension the rest of the Druids and others born with magic. This is the final relational rupture between them:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Morgana: They are rising up against you! From this day forward, I do not know you. From this day forward, I disown you</p>
  <p>King Uther: You will go to your chambers!</p>
  <p>Morgana: And you, Uther, you will go to hell.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> (2x11)</em>
</p><p>We then see her move into helping Morgause try and destroy Camelot. At this point, it is driven by the anger she has for Uther and his treatment of others. It has yet to have the drive of becoming queen. Her connection to Morgause also plays a large role as she finally has a person to be close to without the artifice of court life over it. Morgause gives her a choice and with that an illusion of power. At this point, there is a more powerful member of their team. Morgana ends this attempt at Camelot almost being murdered by someone she considered a friend. <em>(2x12)</em></p><p>We then have an interesting moment in her character arch in her year away from Camelot. This time away changes her from someone who while willing to hurt Uther didn’t seem driven for the destruction of Camelot, to one who will hurt everyone. There is also a reprieve from the fear-driven to more controlled anger by the assistance of Morgause. </p><p>We are never told what happened in the year. All we know is he stayed with her sister and likely had her hatred of Uther entrenched even further. Her worst tendencies towards vengeance over justice and ego over compassion are reinforced. This shifts her schema farther into negative ones and worsens her ability to think in shades of grey.</p><p>When she does return her previous ability to play the game of court life is stronger and utilised to great effect convincing everyone for a while that she is essentially the same person, except for Merlin and by extension Gaius. Gwen is the next to figure it out due to Morgana’s affect control dropping and her real emotion bleeding through over time. <em>(3x08)</em></p><p>As she returns to Camelot she quickly moves to attempt another attack. This attempt is stopped again by Merlin, but in this attempt, we see new cruelty in her willingness to torture Uther and that her magic has grown. This is also the last time I believe her alienation and marginalization is her driving force. After this, I think she fully turns her internalized fear of her magic onto everyone else. Her exchange with Merlin during the battle feels genuine and not at all like manipulation or even just a justification as it becomes later, but a real motivation. She has not yet grown to shut off her empathy for everyone, only Uther and Arthur. <em>(3x1-2)</em></p><p>Soon after her second attempt on the castle, we see another large shift in motivations. She almost dies and is severely injured which puts her in a vulnerable place and during this same time she learns she is Uther’s daughter in blood as well as circumstance. She learns that he never was willing to claim her or even tell her. This pushes her to act rashly, almost committing patricide. <em>(3x05)</em></p><p>Her ability to be cruel in her aims continues to grow, to hurt Arthur she puts Gwen through terrible pain as well as Elyan. <em>(3x07)</em> We see her magic grow, her emotions grow but her ability to hide her intentions failing, at least around Gwen. Her attempts at her family’s lives also continue to be cruel as she tries to kill Arthur and Uther in slow and painful ways. <em>(3x08, 3x11)</em></p><p>When Morgana isn’t trying to kill the people she used to love she is trying to mess with their lives in more petty ways. This includes exposing the love Arthur and Gwen have for each other, putting their relationship in jeopardy and Gwen’s over well being. This is over her fear of Gwen being Queen when Arthur would become Queen, something that Morgana gains obsessive thoughts over throughout the rest of the story.<em> (3x10)</em></p><p>Morgana is willing to kill a large number of the people at this point not only those she has a personal issue with. Though she does offer safety to Gwen thought it’s contingent on her considering Morgana to be the rightful queen. She is willing to rule by fear and threat, not understanding how to win over the people. <em>(3x12-13)</em>. This attempt fails and Morgana loses her sister and the allies her sister made.</p><p>After being defeated and having to flee the castle with her dying sister she spends a year moving around with her ill sister while also gaining more strength and becoming a fully-fledged High Priestess of the Old Religion. </p><p>In an attempt to take the castle again she has to kill her sister. Something that caused her great distress as Morgana believed Morgause was the only person who understood and loved her. This event causes great suffering to all, it’s also when Morgana adds her obsession with Emrys along with her obsessive thoughts over Gwen and Uther. </p><p>During this first period of exile, she recruits Agravaine to be her spy and aid within the court. They seem to be united by a common cause but Morgana doesn’t treat him as equal, adopting the belief she hated so much from Uther, treating others as tools. </p><p>She also accepted a standard of living that is much below that of the ward of the king. Her way of dress and acting also shifts, she’s still cunning and driven but while now being the master of herself she is more erratic and seems to feel just as out of control and obsessed as she was when living a lie. Her affect control, impulse control, regulation and social regulation deteriorated. Fear also returns to being a driving force. <em>(4x01-2)</em></p><p>Morgana succeeds in killing Uther in <em>The Wicked Day (4x03)</em> by cursing a necklace and Agravaine puts it on Uther so that when Arthur uses magic to try and bring back his father from a fatal injury he dies faster. Planning to finally kill her father she also wishes guilt and pain on her brother.</p><p>We then see Morgana use both strength and her ability to manipulate to work Queen Annis to try and kill Arthur. Morgana is not against using her history to use another person. However, Annis sees through her when Arthur shows honour and points out that Morgana is much more like Uther than she realises, and in saying this it also refutes the point Morgana tried to make early in the episode that Gorlois was who was her true father. This is true in both the biological sense but also through the fact that Uther spent more time acting as her father and had generally known her own life. This statement also acts as a trigger causing her to show extreme emotions. <em>(4x05)</em></p><p>One of the key lines of dialogue we have to see where Morgana’s mindset is at during this period is </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Morgana: Don’t think I don’t understand loyalty because I’ve got no one left to be loyal to</p>
</blockquote><p>This is important because it shows that the isolation that started by <em>The Nightmare Begins </em>has enveloped her. Now she is no longer even fighting with or for anyone she has devoted herself to revenge and survival.</p><p>We also see the fear that drives Morgana as at the site of Emrys her first reaction is flight. During their battle, we see that they are almost evenly matched in magical power, though Morgana only really gets through due to Merlin not being willing to act decisively still. <em>(4x06)</em></p><p>Morgana’s obsession with Emrys becomes almost all-consuming. Morgana gives away the most emotionally significant thing left of her sister to obtain information on Emrys. She tries desperately to find the information torturing a man who spent her childhood helping to take care of her. But a layer of contradictions exists as he also tried to make her doubt her reality and is helping the person destined to prevent her ascension to queen and to kill her. This complex relationship is important here for the emotional repercussions of what seems like a straightforward attempt to extract information. (<em>4x07)</em></p><p>Morgana shows no regard for even the laws of life and death gain in her quest in <em>Lancelot Du Lac (4x09)</em> bringing Lancelot back to life. Morgana does not even to directly finish her quest to take the throne but to ruin her once friend, and closest confidant’s chance at happiness. This is driven by an obsession with her past nightmare about Gwen becoming Queen. Though of course, it has the added benefit of breaking her brother’s heart. The only show of emotional connection we see in her is the fear underlying her actions and her musings on the emptiness the shade Lancelot has. </p><p>During The Sword and The Stone (4x12-13), we see Morgana take over the castle by using Agravaine for treason. Morgana is not only ruthless in what would be considered warfare but takes initiative to be cruel to the peasants willing to let them starve to gain control. She then tortures Gawain, Elyan and Gaius not only for information but just because she gains pleasure from it. The ability to empathise with those she deemed her enemies is no longer existent, even those who have not directly harmed her. Her depressive states and emotional nubbing is only broken when she can exert control over other people. She is choosing to hurt others for her pleasure. </p><p>This is their first battle when both Morgana and Arthur understand who the other is. Morgana calls him as her “dear brother” as a taunt. We then have this exchange:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>King Arthur: What happened to you, Morgana?</p>
  <p>King Arthur: I thought we were friends</p>
  <p>Morgana: As did I. But alas, we were both wrong.</p>
  <p>King Arthur: You can’t blame me for my father’s sins.</p>
  <p>Morgana: It’s a little late for that. You’ve made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You’re not as different from Uther as you’d like to think.</p>
  <p>King Arthur: Nor are you.</p>
  <p>Morgana: I’m going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now.</p>
</blockquote><p>We see Arthur is hurt by what happened and truly did love Morgana and doesn’t like having to fight her like this. And Morgana is consumed by the pain of the past to the inability to care for the present. Arthur, however, is not giving her the power of acknowledging her as his sister. He still says “my father”. He compares her to their father and triggers her anger. We see them attempt to fight, Morgana is unable to use her magic due to Merlin and panics. </p><p>She gathers herself, able to make her escape even coming close to killing Gwen. She then almost dies only being revived by Aithusa, who becomes her closest friend from this point on. <em>(4x13)</em></p><p>We then have another time skip of over two years. Two of those years Morgana was being tortured in the pit by The Sarum. This has the effect of taking an already traumatised individual and layering two years of severe chronic trauma on top of it. She has less control of herself as a result of this and loses the little bit of impulse control she had. </p><p>We first see Morgana after this when she is searching for the Diamair to try and learn how to beat Arthur. Morgana can capture and lure Arthur to her by kidnapping his men and using spies. She almost finds what she seeks but the creature itself has no wish to be used by her making her search futile. We also see her not even consider a father being willing to do something dangerous to save his daughter, her own acquired lack of compassion colouring her judgement. </p><p>This is also the re-introduction of Mordred, a character that acts as the turning point in the rest of the narrative. Seeing Mordred shows some of the only real joy we see from Morgana since her sister died years back. She, however, pushes him away due to her display of rage and dysregulation. Mordred stabs her literally in the back. <em>(5x01-2)</em></p><p>One of Morgana’s most cruel attacks is used to try and turn Gwen into a weapon by torturing her for days, breaking down her psychological defences leaving her open to manipulation. This leaves her under control of Morgana thinking that Morgana cares for her. While this is mainly a spell able to be broken there is a part that relies on Gwen’s psychology of being compassionate so she will be sympathetic to Morgana’s story and trauma. With the long psychological attacks and this play on Gwen’s compassion, we see Morana essentially form a trauma bond. She manipulates Gwen’s perceptions and emotions in a way that is very similar to emotional abusers. </p><p> This act also kills Elyan in Morgana’s attempt to harm Arthur <em>(5x06) </em>During this control we see how strongly Morgana used it to make Gwen not only a weapon but also they feel like they are friends again, being lonely might have been part of why he chose this method and less of a direct method like she did with Merlin. <em>(5x07-8) </em></p><p>Once Arthur is aware of her curse on Gwen he sets out to break the magic but is almost thwarted by the Dochraid who tells Morgana of his plans to save Gwen. This is interesting as the Dochraid is one of the few magic beings who truly side with Morgana betting on her strength of will over Merlin’s. Morgana is then forced to face off against the one thing other than her dragon, Mordred. Mordred puts up a good fight even saving Merlin’s secret. She felt conflicted in harming him and ends up losing to his surprise attack. <em>(5x09)</em></p><p>After her plan with Gwen fails he returns to her full-tilt hunt for Emrys. She hunts the Catha for information causing terror across multiple kingdoms, then excruciatingly tortures him to try and find out. Hunting anyone down who might know these plans however fail because Alator and Finna believed in something larger and were willing to suffer and die. Morgana no longer understands the bigger picture her idea of a world free for magic isn’t her leading drive anymore. After this incident, Morgana is seen to have declared all-out war with Camelot. <em>(5x10)</em></p><p>Mordred acts as the last domino to fall into place before the final battle between Morgana and Arthur Pendragon. When Kara is killed and Merlin and Arthur were the drivers behind her execution, Mordred becomes angry enough at the system of Camelot to move to side with someone he saw as dangerous and broken. He gives Morgana the information she needs on Emrys. <em>(5x11)</em></p><p>With Mordred by her side, Morgana makes her final move, forging a sword just to kill Arthur and finalizing the amassment of an army. She clears the way by removing Emrys from the situation, giving her and Mordred a clean shot at Arthur and the army of Camelot. However, she underestimates Merlin and we see her lose much of her Army and Mordred. This causes Morgana despair as she has to bury the last person she loved. One of the few things that could even start to pierce her depression is ripped away. </p><p>This loss isn’t enough to stop the endless patterns of a compulsive need to take out revenge on Arthur. </p><p>The final moments of her life she taunts her brother in his death claiming a victory. It’s however short-lived as Merlin kills her with a dragon fire-forged blade right after she claims her immortality. Her pain consumed her, and as the death of her father there is no triumph in hurting her brother as all it does is open her up for her death. <em>(5x12-13)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at some of the key relationships Morgana experinces</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Uther pendragons abusive ass, canon violence discussed, discussions of trauma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>
        <span>Uther:</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana’s relationship with Uther is complicated and filled with abuse and lying. Since she was around Nine he had raised her, at the same time, Morgana held him partially responsible for the loss of her father. But in the end, Morgana did love him. And as much Uther is possible of seeing people as more than accessories to himself he loved her too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During the first season, we see him twice use physical violence against his own daughter, shoving her by grabbing her throat <em>(1x08) </em>and having her thrown in the dungeon. They have much tension for the majority of the show, the first big break in their relationship is also the first time Morgana considers killing him. But she backed down, all she just wanted to hear was that he was sorry.<em> (1x12) </em>Even explaining later that at the time she still believed her father loved her, which carries the message by that point she no longer believed that.<em> (2x12)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Morgana learns she has magic she feels deeply alienated from her home in Camelot and her already fractured relationship with Uther turns to one with the underlying threat of deadly violence. Morgana even tries to choose to live with Druids over at home, with her family. <em>(2x11)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Uther is initially angered by her actions but when soon after she goes missing he spends the time trying to find her never giving up. This is contrasted with Morgana spending the entire time internalizing her hatred for him. When she returns Uther forgives her for their fight. Morgana not only wants Uther to die but is willing to do it by putting him through psychological hell. Her ability to murder and be cruel both start with her justified anger at Uther.<em> (3x01-2) </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Morgana is close to death after Merlin causes her to fall down the stairs Uther is willing to break his no magic laws, much as he does for Arthur, and during this act reveals to Morgana she is his daughter. This knowledge hurts Morgana a lot and triggers her impulsiveness and anger. Her attempt to kill Uther is thwarted and to control the situation she pulls her act of the loving ward/daughter. At this point Morgana controlled Uther's lie he used to control her. <em>(3x05) </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This knowledge also changes her goal from just ruining Uther but to try and become Queen herself as she latches onto her birthright for her identity. Now in some ways, this makes perfect sense he did never claim her as his own and leave her out of what is hers. But Morgana filters this through her lens and it leads directly to harming the entire castle, she blames everyone putting them in the enemy category of her black and white thinking along with her father. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana has spent the entire season acting as if she is extremely close to Uther and loving of him so when we get to the reveal it breaks Uther completely. However in this moment of feeling like she’s finally succeeded in her aim we also see that she is internalised Uther’s worldview. She orders the death of civilians in order just to make a point like Uther would kill anyone even tangential to magic. <em>(5x12-13)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last important plot moment is the successful murder of her Uther. After her father’s death, we return to Morgana on her bed looking blanket out. </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: Uther’s dead, isn’t he?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Agravaine: How did you know? </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: I felt it. I felt his pain. </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Agravaine: I thought Uther’s death would be cause for a celebration? </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: Arthur will replace him. There is nothing to celebrate until I take my rightful place on the throne.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Throughout this exchange, she looks sad, confused and dissociated. She didn’t gain enjoyment which is interesting as we do see her gain satisfaction from causing pain. Part of it is the fact she did at one point love this man, but more so this wasn’t an act she controlled directly. While she has learned to gain a form of pleasure from others' pain, it's also fueled by her ability to exert control. In this case, there is the pain without the sense of being in control which only leaves her with leftover fear and overwhelming emotions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana both feel driven by the birthright being Uther’s daughter gives her for many years, but sometimes tries to disown her connection to him when talking to Annis’s or when confronting Arthur at Ismir. When people compare her to Uther it acts as a trauma response trigger. <em>(4x05, 5x02)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Uther deeply traumatised his own daughter and pushed her to the edge of her ability to cope, continuously setting her up to see the world as unjust and that revenge is the only way forward. Morgana is responsible for her later actions, but if Uther’s abuse and what he taught her is the point of strength, i.e. fear, hadn’t existed we can see her making other choices.</p>
  <p><span class="u"><strong>Arthur:</strong></span> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana and Arthur are friends throughout their childhood. When we meet them in the show they are good friends having a playful relationship where they act as equals even if Arthur is her “prince”. There is also an assumption that they might be married by some like Gwen in the castle, and the show does write them to have some degree of flirtation. <em>(1x01-2)</em> They work together against Uther’s commands and often support the same cause of justice.<em> (1x03, 1x08, 1x10-12)</em> They stick up for each other when it comes to Uther. <em>(1x04)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Early on Morgana has some faith that Arthur will be different, not yet having him set in the same mental role as Uther. <em>(1x08) </em>She cares greatly for him many of her earlier prophetic dreams centres around his well being. <em>(1x07 &amp; 1x13) </em>Though in these same times he is dismissive of her dreams acting along with the others of making her feel lost and confused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During the third season, Morgana tricks Arthur into believing she was captured and is fine now and still on their side. When Morgana almost dies his own grief over the situation is what pushes Merlin to save her. <em>(3x05)</em> This period we see her work against Arthur sometimes willing to kill him or just ruin his relationships. He never starts to suspect her till the end.<em> (3x07-11)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being blindsided by Morgana pains Arthur through season four as he did trust her and loved her like family. While everything they do circle each other they now have very little face to face connection. Morgana uses those around him against him, Gaius for his information, Merlin for his loyalty and Gwen because they are in love. <em>(4x06, 4x07,4x09, 4x11)</em> They also both lose their father during this period, Morgana killing him and Arthur doing everything to stop his death. Both are deeply affected by the event. <em>(4x03)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The use of Agravaine as an aid hurts Arthur deeply when he learns of his betrayal during their attack on Camelot during <em>The Sword in The Stone pt 2. (4x13)</em> During this battle Morgana refers to Arthur as her brother but at this point, Arthur doesn’t acknowledge her as such, still saying “my” father and not yet our father, and saying they used to be friends not that they are siblings or family. I think this points to Morgana accepting it feeds her schema's view of Uther and power as something she deserves. However accepting Morgana as family goes against Arthur’s core beliefs that he was born to be king and that Uther, while not the perfect father, probably meant well. Arthur also shows sadness and confusion during this conversation truly deeply hurt by her actions. He doesn’t understand why Morgana is angry, hurt and lashing out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both spend time attempting to not be like their father finding him in the worst of themselves. This is the key to their character arcs. Both were abused, both grew up in privilege, both were taught to hate and both were deeply injured by their father. As mentioned above Morgana tries to distance herself from him in her magic, through her words and through violence. Arthur explicitly states he will be a different king during the show, shows compassion to the citizenry and diverge from treasured tradition by knighting people not of noble blood during <em>The Coming of Arthur pt 2 (3x13)</em> and forming the round table. We also see him reject the ghost of his father verbal assault on Arthur's way of life <em>The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. (5x03)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Arthur comes to Ismir and runs into Morgana during A<em>rthur's Bane pt 2 (5x02) </em>we have a key piece of dialogue in their relational development </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: This time it seems there really is no way out. King Arthur: I'm sorry for what our father did to you.  Morgana: Uther was never my father.  King Arthur: But we are brother and sister. Morgana: Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back. Arthur: What happened to you, Morgana? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate... Morgana: I grew up. You are right to cower before my hand. I am more powerful than you can imagine. King Arthur: And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate. Morgana: Uther taught me well. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon.   Merlin: Arthur! King Arthur: No! Morgana... Please... Morgana: Don't speak, dear brother. It's too late. </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Arthur has accepted that they are family and has learned that what happened was wrong. Honestly, he seems tired here wanting to get out of the situation, but there isn’t anger or even sadness. Morgana is vengeful and proud here. This back and forth demonstrates something key about them: Arthur still believes that the world can get better, and even with her drive for power Morgana has let the pain of the world colour her entire world view. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Arthur also benefits by having never been marginalized in his own home. While he faced Uther’s wrath Morgana dealt with marginalization for the way she was born. Arthur never had to fight for power knowing he would always have it, he felt like he belonged in the world he was born into. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They end up dying on the same day, both killed by the other’s second in command. As they have both been leaders in a war against each other it ends that way too, others acting on their behalf carry out the final blows.</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Mordred:</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mordred and Morgana have an intense bond. It’s described that Mordred is the only person that Arthur had ever seen her act caring in that towards.<em> (1x08) </em>When Morgana goes looking for the Druids, Mordred is one of the Druids she finds and they again show an affinity for one another. <em>(2x03)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Mordred comes with Avlarr they go to Morgana for help showing that Mordred remembered and appreciated their bond and believed Morgana would side with them over the others. And he’s right Morgana helps them and when Uther sentences Avlarr to death it’s the last straw in their relationship. Her connection to Mordred has been key in her journey to accepting her own magic and losing her connection to Camelot. <em>(2x11)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they reunite in Ismere we see Morgana and Mordred originally connect instantly like they did when Mordred was a kid. When they do talk however Mordred is put off by the signs of how unwell Morgana is. She displays a lack of impulse control, is hyperverbal and obsessive. Mordred while being harmed himself, he is still in the headspace to live within the bounds of society and still has some belief that life could be better. He still trusts Emrys at this point. When Mordred sees Morgana about to kill Arthur, he stabs her, earning himself a place in Camelot. <em>(5x01-2)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they see each other again in <em>With All My Heart (5x09)</em> they confront each other:</p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: Why don't you kill me?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: My argument's not with you, Mordred. How could it be? We're of a kind.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: Never.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: You wear the uniform well but we both know what lies beneath. Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth? One of his knights, a sorcerer.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: One day he will know. One day we will be accepted.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: Your naïveté would be charming if it wasn't so dangerous. Where's Emrys?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: Emrys?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: You pretend you do not know of whom I speak?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: It is a name I've only heard of.</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: He's not here? With you?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Mordred: If he was, would we both not feel the presence of such a great sorcerer?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>Morgana: Then I have no further use for you.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Mordred: You would strike one of your own? I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgana, but know this. Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is the one instance in the show Morgana doesn’t seem to hold a grudge. Part of it is Morgana is showing clear signs of anxiety and paranoia in this instance so she is not in her most coherent mind frame. He still falls into the friend side of her friend-or-enemy dichotomy even when he did harm her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We also see why Mordred is not on her side right now, he wants to believe in love and compassion he doesn’t want to be fueled by hatred. His trauma, alienation and marginalization have not put him in a scorched earth mindset. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the final part of the story, we see Mordred lose the love of his life and be at the receiving end of Camelot’s harsh edge again. He comes over to Morgana’s side and gives her the information she wants on Emry’s, giving Merlin up for not helping him. <em>(5x11)</em> Even when they side with each other Mordred feels bad for the men Morgana is cruel to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their power together can stop Merlin and wreak havoc on the soldiers of Camelot. They succeed in Killing Arthur, but Mordred loses his life. This moment shows how Mordred was used by both Arthur and Morgana as a tool, and this cost him his life. While Morgana and Mordred were both marginalised, assaulted and abused for much of their life Mordred had even less agency in his actions and never turned to hurt others as a method of power, turning sides in a war is different from starting an assault to gain power. Mordred actions are understandable and I believe he never truly wanted to hurt normal people but did want justice for the wrongs done to him, and he still held a connection to Morgana. Mordred also showed the best of Morgana.</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Morgause:</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is actually an under talked about relationship Morgana has. Morgause She cares about Morgana and believes what she is doing is right, but she is the more powerful party for most of their relationship. She holds magic, knowledge and freedom of action above Morgana. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgause uses Morgana’s trauma and isolation to use her in her own plans. Their first attack was done without Morgana’s full knowledge of what was going to happen, she is used in a spell that she couldn’t fully consent too. <em>(2x12)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We again are unsure what happened between that and their next attack in Camelot with the Mandrake root. <em>(3x1-2) </em>However Morgana’s movement from placing her anger primarily on Uther towards the rest of Camelot.  During this period Morgause likely reinforced Morgana’s hatred of Uther and helped her place blame onto others. Further making her locus of control confused and shifting her goals. Morgana does have agency in her later actions, but this an important step as it aids her changing perception of those in Camelot other than Uther. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They work for a while trying various schemes to take over Camelot. Morgause has more control and planning Morgana is allowed to act more on impulse. Morgause sees the knowledge of Morgana’s true parentage <em>(3x05) </em>as something to use  for a plan whereas Morgana takes out impulsive action. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their next attack on Camelot sees Morgause fully endorse Morgana’s worst impulses and Morgana does nothing to try and connect with those who used to love her giving in to her own anger. Morgana again has control here but Morgause only acts to reinforce Morgana’s unhealthy core beliefs and maladaptive actions. <em>(3x12-13)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Merlin almost kills Morgause they spend a long period travelling where Morgana becomes the more powerful in magic and in physical ability turning the power dynamic around. But Morgause still pushes Morgana into killing her to try and take another chance at taking Camelot. Leaving her with another trauma and without any support system, even if they both made each other's most harmful habits stronger. <em>(4x01)</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana places a huge level of significance on her relationship with her sister replacing every other relationship she had. This connection is unhealthy for Morgana, again she has agency in her actions where she hurts other people but it’s important to understand how the different relationships she has influenced how she moves in the world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>C-PTSD:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Avoids remembering positive memories connected to trauma</li>
<li class="">Compulsive behaviours</li>
<li class="">Decreased interest in activities</li>
<li class="">Depression</li>
<li class="">Difficulty concentrating</li>
<li class="">Difficulty experiencing positive affect</li>
<li class="">Dissociation</li>
<li class="">Difficulty sleeping</li>
<li class="">Dysregulated emotional</li>
<li class="">Exaggerated blame of self or others for causing the trauma</li>
<li class="">Heightened startle reaction</li>
<li class="">Hypervigilance</li>
<li class="">Irritability or aggression</li>
<li class="">Isolation (real and perceived)</li>
<li class="">Locus of Control Issues</li>
<li class="">Loss and change in systems of meaning</li>
<li class="">Loss of ability to trust</li>
<li class="">Nightmares</li>
<li class="">Obsessive thoughts</li>
<li class="">Overly negative thoughts and assumptions about oneself or the world</li>
<li class="">Paranoid thoughts</li>
<li class="">Physical reactivity to stimuli (Triggers)</li>
<li class="">Preoccupation with trauma</li>
<li class="">Risky or destructive behaviour</li>
<li class="">Viewing Abusers/agents of trauma as both less than and all-powerful</li>
<li class="">Rage</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>BPD:</strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Attachment issues </li>
<li class="">Dangerous and reckless behaviour</li>
<li class="">Dissociation </li>
<li class="">Emotional Reactivity</li>
<li class="">Extreme anger</li>
<li class="">Favourite person (Morgause &amp; Mordred)</li>
<li class="">Intense Emotions</li>
<li class="">Impulse control deficits</li>
<li class="">Lack of affect control</li>
<li class="">Lashing out at others</li>
<li class="">Latching identity onto external forces</li>
<li class="">Paranoid thoughts</li>
<li class="">Splitting</li>
<li class="">Unstable relationships</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes i know i didn't do merlin but I didn't want to :P<br/>(Also have you seen how long this shit is? I have a doctor who project to do and I'm writing that damn Toni Stark fic and I have so much left of that.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>